Hot Or Cool?
by Kyucchi
Summary: Jika dulu pemikiranku adalah tak peduli akan namanya, diputuskan. Namun kali ini, masalahku adalah, tak bisa memutuskan salah satu dari mereka. IchiRuki, AU. Discontinued!


**saya bikin fic baru *plak* dan menghapus fic-fic yg lama karna udh terlalu lamaaa ga apdet jd idenya bener2 lupa setengah hidup, sekaligus juga ingin belajar menulis yg lebih baik lagi. jd mohon bantuannya semuanya!**

~~~~~~...~~~~~~

Mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang telah lama disukai, pasti menyenangkan. Itu pemikiranku, dulu. Ya, dulu, ketika aku masih SMP. Sudah biasa bukan, jika seorang gadis yang beranjak remaja menginginkan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan hubungan bersama seseorang yang spesial. Kala itu memang yang ada dipikiranku hanya menyenangkan jika bisa berdampingan dengan seorang kekasih. Tak peduli jika nantinya akan ada yang namanya, diputuskan. Ya ya ya, itu dulu.

Sekarang mungkin definisi dari pemikiran itu mulai sedikit bergeser. Hanya sedikit. Umm...bisa dibilang, yaa, seorang kekasih? Benar hanya satu orang? Bagaimana kalau memiliki dua orang kekasih? Bukankah itu hal yang menarik? Tidak! Ini bukan permasalahan tentang hubungan gelap dibelakang seorang kekasih yang lain. Justru ini adalah kejujuran. Dan jika pemikiranku dulu tak peduli akan ada yang namanya diputuskan, mungkin saat ini masalahku adalah tak bisa memutuskan salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

~~~~~~...~~~~~~

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

~~~~~~...~~~~~~

.

.

.

~~~~~~...~~~~~~

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), ide pasaran, Rukia's POV... **

~~~~~~...~~~~~~

.

.

.

"Ruuukiiaaa-chaaannn..." uuhh, suara panggilan yang biasa dia sebut nyanyian itu benar-benar membuat makananku berhasil tersangkut di pertengahan tenggorokan. Tega benar dia memakai suara 'merdu' itu disaat aku berselera makan tinggi seperti saat ini.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." aku memijat sedikit leher depanku, membantu sang tenggorokan memasukkan makanan ke dalam lambungku. Ah! Bodoh! Seharusnya meneguk air, bukan malah memijat tenggorokan. Segera saja aku mengambil segelas air disamping piring sarapanku.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" dia berjalan mendekatiku sembari membawa kotak bekal untukku. Dan beruntungnya nasibku kali ini, dia malah menepuk punggungku dengan sangaaat lembut hingga rasanya semua tulang punggungku akan remuk hanya dengan sekali sentuh.

"A-ayase...uhuk uhuk..." sial! Suaraku juga ikut tersangkut rupanya.

"Minum yang banyak sayang," dia mengambil satu _pitcher_ air putih dan menuangkannya di gelasku yang sudah kosong.

Dasar bodoh! Aku pasti baik-baik saja kalau dia tak memulai dulu. Suara emas. Cih! Apanya yang suara emas. Telinga Urahara-san memang bermasalah.

"Sudah baikan sayang?" aku mengangguk saja, "uh, wajahmu jadi memerah begitu," tangannya terjulur menuju wajahku.

Hup!

Segera saja aku menangkalnya, "aku berangkat dulu ya," huuh...selamat!

Aku cepat-cepat keluar rumah. Tapi sayang sekali, kotak bekalku tertinggal di tangannya. Ah, sudahlah, lagipula aku nanti bisa membeli makan siang di kantin kan?

Kuraih pagar rumah dan menutupnya kembali. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Tak sabar rasanya ingin bertemu teman –teman di kelas. Dan juga...

"Rukia..."

"Rukia..."

Astaga! Dua suara yang berbeda dan dari arah yang berbeda pula mengejutkanku. Tubuhku seakan membeku mendengar suara mereka. Jantungku... jangan ditanya lagi. Detakannya seakan ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhku. Aku tak segera menoleh. Menunggu keputusan otakku untuk menoleh ke arah siapa dahulu. Timur? Barat? Aduuhh... Ayo berpikir Rukia!

"Rukia..." timur.

"..." aduuhhh... Kalau menyapanya dulu, pasti pihak barat akan cemburu.

"Rukia..." barat.

"..." otakku benar-benar lamban.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" ah, dari timur, suaranya makin mendekat, sepertinya dia tengah berjalan menghampiriku!

"Kau sakit? Dari sini wajahmu terlihat memerah," aku merasakan dari pihak barat juga menghampiriku. Mereka seperti akan bertarung saja.

Aku gugup! Benar-benar gugup. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku gugup?

"Rukia..." bisiknya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus sepagi ini!

"I-Ichi," si pihak barat yang terlebih dahulu sampai disisiku. Aku tergagap. Deru nafasnya terhembus menggelitik leherku. Ingin rasanya membalik badanku dan melihat wajahnya yang aku yakini tersenyum lembut saat ini. Namun, sebelum itu, tiba-tiba saja telapak tangan yang hangat menyentuh dahiku. Hangat sekali. Sangat nyaman. Ah, aku sampai lupa dengan yang satu ini!

"Grim..." belum sempat aku sepenuhnya memanggil namanya, rasa hangat kembali terasa di punggungku lantas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Lengannya melingkar erat di pinggangku. Aku benar-benar ingin pingsan. Bagaimana tidak, sepagi ini aku sudah memperoleh sebuah pelukan dari Ichigo sebagai sarapan kedua. Aku tersenyum lalu meletakkan lenganku di atas lengannya. Ingin rasanya menutup mata, meresapi setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah kecupan melayang tepat di dahiku. Lagi-lagi kurasakan rasa hangat yang mengalir perlahan. Tak tahu harus apa. Aku terlalu bingung jika harus menghadapi sesuatu yang mendadak seperti ini. Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke arah pipinya, menyentuh dan mengelusnya pelan lalu tersenyum hangat padanya. Grimmjow selalu bisa membuatku mengeluarkan keringat dingin seperti ini.

"Ck..." decakan lirih Ichigo membuatku tersadar akan keberadaanya di belakangku. Aku meliriknya sekilas. Tatapan suram itu kembali kudapatkan. Haahh... Kurasa aku hanya bisa mendesah dalam hati.

"Ayo berangkat bersama!" ucapku pada mereka berdua. Aku melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. Dia terlihat begitu kecewa. Tapi, apa boleh buat, kami bisa terlambat jika tak berangkat sekarang.

Aku berlalu mendahului mereka. Sungguh, mereka seperti _bodyguard_. Memang tak nyaman. Seharusnya seorang kekasih, eh, tidak-tidak, dua orang kekasih kan selalu berada disamping kekasihnya, tapi mereka malah memilih saling diam dibelakangku. Aku juga tahu kalau mereka terkadang saling melempar tatapan sinis satu sama lain. Hah, sudahlah!

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian berangkat bertiga lagi ya?" suara si penanya itu terdengar bosan.

"Hm hm..." jawabku lebih bosan dua kali lipat daripada dirinya.

"Ini kacau," lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu," aku menopang kepalaku di tangan sambil menatap keluar jendela kelas. Ini memang terlalu rumit.

"Sepertinya akan ada perang dingin Rukia," cetusnya yang menurutku mengada-ada.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Momo, kau pikir ini jaman kerajaan yang memperebutkan kekuasaan," ini benar, tak mungkin kan mereka melakukan perang dingin seperti yang dikatakan Momo. Benar-benar mustahil. Tapi, tunggu!

"Haaa..." aku dengan cepat mengangkat kepalaku dan terduduk lurus. Tunggu dulu!

"Eh?"

"Kau benar! Tatapan menusuk, saling berebut, suara dingin dan sinis, tawa meremehkan, seringai tajam," baru saja semua pemikiran ini terlintas di benakku. Gawat!

"Kenapa Rukia?" kali ini aku berhasil membuat Momo yang pintar terlihat menjadi orang yang bodoh.

"Itu semua yang mereka lakukan satu sama lain," ironis sekali!

"Oh..." dia benar-benar cengo melihatku.

"Ck, sudahlah Momo, aku yakin mereka tak akan seperti itu," aku sendiri ragu dengan pernyataanku yang satu ini. Kembali aku menopang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Rukia," aku terkekeh mendengar pernyataannya. Yah, setidaknya itu benar sih! Kalau tidak percaya diri mana mungkin bisa berjalan sejauh ini kan?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa belajar untuk ujian kelulusan kalian nanti anak-anak!" Ukitake-sensei beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Senang rasanya melihat guru favoritku itu terlihat sehat kembali. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, guru matematika itu benar-benar seperti menghilang dan parahnya lagi, pengajar pelajaran ajaib yang aku benci itu digantikan oleh seorang guru cerewet, Hitsugaya-sensei. Entah kenapa, dia sangat suka sekali memarahiku. Tapi anehnya, justru Momo malah tertarik padanya. Ah, hidup memang penuh tebakan!

Aku melirik sekilas pemandangan di luar jendela. Tak seperti biasanya. Hari ini cerah sekali!Yah, kurasa ada kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Tanpa panjang lebar, aku berdiri dan segera keluar dari kelas. Berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sendirian. Memandangi setiap siswa yang tengah bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya, atau pacarnya mungkin. Rasanya aneh. Sendirian ya? Yaa...sendirian. Biasanya kan ada mereka berdua dibelakangku. Memangnya mereka berdua kemana ya? Apa mereka tak tahu aku sangat merindukan mereka. Dasar! Selalu saja saat dirindukan mereka tak ada.

Satu langkah sebelum mencapai tangga, aku...

"Ah!" aku memekik. Gelap! Apa-apaan ini?

Aku didorong seseorang menuruni tangga dengan kasar. Kedua tangannya benar-benar rapat menutup kedua mataku. Setitik cahaya pun tak bisa menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah tangannya. Aku terus didorongnya untuk melangkah lebih cepat. Ini gila! Tak tahu aku akan 'diculiknya' untuk apa. Seingatku aku sama sekali tak memiliki musuh. Tak usah berpikir sejauh itu. Bahkan sekarang ada dimana pun aku tak tahu. Lalu bagaimana caranya melarikan diri. Berpikir berpikir! Ah, teriak saja! Satu, dua, tiga,

"To-hmmph..." sial! Dia sudah tahu rencanaku. Ini gawat! Aduuhh...apa yang harus kulakukan? Ayah, ibu... Dan dengan terpaksa ku sebut juga, A-Ayase...

"Kau mau teriak eh?" Hah? Suara ini, I-Ichigo?

"Ichigo!" dengan kasar pula aku menepis kedua tangannya. Aku berjengit kesal menoleh padanya. Dia malah tersenyum-senyum tanpa dosa didepanku. Emosiku makin memuncak dengan sikap _innocent _-nya itu. Dahiku mulai berkedut. Dan hasratku untuk memukulnya mulai mempengaruhi emosi sesaatku.

"Sstt..." desisnya. Dia menoleh kesana kemari, seperti meyakinkan tak ada orang lain di sekitar kami. Lalu memandangku begitu serius.

"Apa..." belum ku selesaikakan kata-kataku, segera saja dia menarik lagi tanganku yang masih sedikit sakit karena cengkeramannya tadi.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ok, aku kalah!

.

.

.

"Ada alasan kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tak sabar lagi aku menunggu si orange membuka mulutnya. Sudah lima belas menit terlewat, tapi dia tetap saja tak mau bicara sedikitpun. Hanya diam dan menutup mata tanpa mempedulikan aku yang terlanjur bosan dengan keheningan di atap sekolah saat ini.

"Hmm..." apa? Hanya itu saja jawabannya?

"Ichigo!" aku berteriak kali ini. Dasar jeruk

"Apa sih Rukia? Kau ini berisik sekali!" aku menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Orang ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya.

"..."

Dasar jeruk menyebalkan!

"Ich..."

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu, apa tak boleh? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali bersama Grimmjow, bukan denganku," jelasnya. Aku tercengang mendengar jawabannya.

"O-oh..." mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan. Sepertinya aku mulai merasa bersalah.

"Kau tak adil Rukia," lanjutnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya padaku dan memandangku kecewa. Mau tak mau, aku turut memandangnya.

"Maaf Ichi," ungkapku tulus. Kepalaku tertunduk, kurasa kata-kata Ichigo mulai membawa efek lain bagi diriku.

Segera ku raih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kemari," dia berucap lirih hingga terkesan samar dibawa angin sore.

Aku mengambil langkah lebih mendekat dengannya. Sepertinya rasa bersalah sudah meracuni pikiranku dan membuatku menuruti semua kata-katanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menarikku dalam dekapannya yang nyaman. Kepalanya beristirahat di puncak kepalaku. Terkadang menciumnya. Tak tahu harus apa, aku membalas mendekapnya dan mengelus punggung lebarnya. Dia benar, sudah sekitar satu minggu, aku tak pernah lagi sebegitu dekat ini dengannya. Bodohnya aku, malah tak sadar akan seseorang yang selalu membuatku nyaman seperti ini!

Sungguh terasa aneh! Begitu lama dia mendekapku. Ini tak seperti biasanya. Pasti ada sedang yang terjadi dengannya.

"Ichigo," aku memanggilnya pelan dengan suara yang sedikit parau, berharap dia mendengar suaraku.

"Hm?"

"Sesuatu terjadi?" aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggunya.

Namun, lagi-lagi dia hanya diam saja. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Keyakinanku semakin besar dengan tindakannya barusan.

"Ichi..." panggilanku tertunda karena tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Ichigo segera melepaskan pelukannya. Membiarkanku mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tas.

Satu SMS, sekilas aku melihat nama Grimmjow terpampang jelas disana. Ichigo meliriknya, dahinya makin berkerut dua kali lipat.

"E-ehmm..." aku memandang Ichigo,membiarkannya mengambil keputusan akan hal ini.

"Pergilah! Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting denganmu," ungkapnya lalu berbalik dan beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu respon sedikitpun rasa kecewa kembali tersirat dalam hatiku. Yah, begitulah Ichigo!

~~~...~~~

TeBeCe...

~~~...~~~

fic-nya sedikit terinspirasi sebuah lagu dari **Mikaila** yg judulnya "**So In Love With Two**"

tapi namanya saya yg buat, pasti fic-nya nggak sebagus lagunya. silahkan di download lagunya *promosi* *dibakar rame-rame*

saia jg ngerasa ada beberapa kata-kata di fic ini yang ga cocok atau nyimpang, tp ga tau yg mana, namanya jg feeling. jd kalo teman-teman tau kata-kata mana yg ga cocok menurut kalian, silahkan komplain.

terima kasih sudah mau membaca, mohon koreksinya ya?

↓ **Review Please** ↓


End file.
